carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Helene of Brunant
Helene Andrette Van Draak (born 3 March 1990) is the Queen of Brunant. and Head of the Armed Forces. Life Early life Princess Helene was born in Koningstad to Prince Anthony and Princess Adriana. She was their second child and only daughter. The Princess was christened at Dortmund Cathedral, and her godparents were Princess Angela and Jose Luis Rojas. The princess is of mixed Brunanter and Spanish ancestry, but from her father's side she has some American and Lovian ancestry. Education The princess went to grade school in Koningstad, where she was an excellent student. In 2008 she went to Grijzestad, to study at Grijzestad University and do a career in law. Helene finished her career in 2012 and is now able to practise as a lawyer in Brunant. At the university, she met her boyfriend Bernd Donia, sometime in late 2009. They've been in a serious relationship for more then two years and were expected to marry sometime in 2012. During this period the princess began modeling, but she has not taken this up seriously. Still, she appeared in two magazines in 2010 and 2011, and did a photo shoot before her wedding in 2012. Wedding and marriage On 12 October 2011, Helene's boyfriend of two years, Bernd proposed to her. She accepted following approval from both the government and the royal family, with preparations made for a wedding in the summer. On July 22, 2012 the couple were married at St. Sebastian Church after a nine month engagement, the first royals to do so at that church. Their wedding was attended by The King and Queen, close members of the royal family (her brother, aunts and uncles, cousins) and the Queen mother. Other guests included the Donia family (the groom's relatives), President and Mrs. Henneman and other Brunanter and Lovian dignitaries in government. After the wedding, the princess and her husband took up residence in Koningstad in a house in the old town. From March 2012, it was quickly rumored in the tabloids that Princess Helene might be pregnant. Helene and her husband initiatlly denied these rumours but later confirmed the princess' pregnancy in July 2012, though several tabloid papaers were sued for breaching the princess' right to privacy. On February 4, 2013, the Princess gave birth to a healthy daughter named Marianne, who is now the Duchess of Middleton and heir to the throne. Crown Princess On 26 April 2012, her older brother, Prince Alexander, renounced his claims to the throne, making Helene first in line after her father. As Crown Princess she takes on greater roles with and in place of her father. She was at the investiture ceremony of Willem-Alexander of the Netherlands along with her husband, representing Brunant. She has also been involved in official visits to Sweden, Libertas and Spain in 2012 and 2013. Princess Helene served as acting monarch when the King went to Switzerland for cancer treatment in July 2013. After months of speculation, it was announced on 1 September that King Anthony would abdicate for health reasons. On September 14 Helene will officially become queen, and she would be the first queen regnant of Brunant since 1663. Queen On 14 September 2013, Helene was proclaimed queen after a coronation ceremony in Koningtad. After several events and a mass her father officially abdicated. The ceremony was attended by several members of foreign royalty, including Albert II of Monaco, Jean-Louis II of Cettatie, King Sebastian of Lovia and representatives of other monarchs and governments. Following the wedding the new Queen and her family moved into the Realpaleis' apartments and sold their old residence. Helene made her first official state visit in October, being hosted by the King and Queen of Spain alongside her husband, Prince Bernd. The queen also hosted Strasland's King Oscar III in the royal palace in November 2013. Honours and awards * Grand Cross of the Order of Adolphe of Nassau (2011) * Grand Cross of the Order of Orange-Nassau (2012) * Grand Cross of the Order of Saint Olav (2013) * Order of St. Andrew (2013) Ancestry Category:Royalty Category:Living person